Silly Fagget Dix are for Chix again
by Arrownel Hanyu
Summary: sorry this is the one that the Inuyasha team meets Fruits Basket for real
1. Chapter 1

SILLY FAGGET DIX ARE FOR CHIX

Okay my friend and I thought of this fic along time ago so We hope you like it!  
Chapter one-- out of the well

"SIT"  
"uuuuuuuhhhhhhhn"  
"YOUR SUCH A JERK INUYASHA!" "WHAT DID YA DO THAT FOR"  
"I AM GOING HOME I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY"  
"Ill go after her" said a very very amused Miroku as Miroku walked he pondered "what did she "sit" him for? Oh well"  
when he finely reached the well he did not see kagome so he thought she probly went through already so he just decided to try and go through it himself as he jumped he was consumed by the sparkling blue light that kagome had told them about. "Huh this must be what it feels like to go through different dimensions" he said as if he had always wondered this then there was a loud THUD "owwwwwch!" "huh? INUYASHA I AM NOT GOING BACK UNTILL I GET SOME REST AND A BATH! " "I'm not Inuyasha!" "HUH! MIROKU? what are you doing here?" she said surprised "well I followed you through the well and ended up here" he said "uh well okay" she said confused (he he welcome to my world)" well do you want something to eat"  
"Yes please" he said happily they went in and got him some Ra men which he slurped up "that was great"  
"so what do you all do around here"  
"well do you want to go shopping we can get you some cloths that you can were here and stuff for the fudel era" "that sounds like fun!" he said excited So they went to the mall and got him some regular cloths blue jeans and tee shirts. When they got home Miroku was looking less like a monk and more like a punk boy with a bad attitude "Oh Kagome! who's your new friend"  
"This is my friend Miroku from the fu del era"  
"Oh nice to meet you Miroku"  
"What did someone say the fudel era? Is Inuyasha back"  
"No sota this is Miroku"  
"oh hey what's up"  
"will you bare my children"  
WAM "OWWWWCH"  
"SOTAS A BOY STUPID"  
OH! OOPS"  
" Well I have to get to bed I cant waite to see my friends tomorrow at school"  
" Oh on that subject sweety one of your friends called a young man called yuhe? no Umi? no! Oh what that name?" "Yuki"  
"That's it! he wants to know if your feeling well enough to join him Tohru Kyo and Shigure for dinner on Saturday"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she Shrike "what the heck is that all about?" asked her grandpa who had just come on the scene "I AM GOING TO YUKI SOHMA'S HOUSE SATURDAY AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"  
" I am going to guess he is someone of great importance"  
" YOU BET!"

Okay that was the first chapie tell me what you think and plez no flaming! 


	2. chapter 2 Dinner at the sohmas

Okay chapter 2 --dinner at the sohmas "okay what to ware what to ware"  
"uhhh what about this" asked Miroku who was also going to the sohmas house for dinner "AAAAAAAAH! how did you find that" she asked taking the see through shirt she had bought and was going to show to Inuyasha "thats a no then?" "YES THATS A NO"  
"This is nice! Ill were this" she said picking out a black skirt and red t that said sweet but not innocent on it with black stockings and boots --At the Sohmas -  
"Oh Kagome hi"  
"Hey Tohru!" Kagome said giving her a hug "Hello Miss Higorashi" said Yuki shaking her hand ( I think we all know why Zelda ill explane tommorrow )  
"Hey Yuki" she said shaking back she know Yuki didnt like to be hugged neither did the rest of the Sohmas but she didnt care she wanted to see his HOTT brother Ayame but she didn't really know if he would be there so she just said " This is my older cousin Miroku"  
"Oh! Hello Miroku!" said Tohru " Hello Will you bare my Child"  
"MIROKU! WILL YOU STOP THAT YOU LETCH! I am so sorry Tohru"  
"Umm it's okay" she said blushing "Kagome! Hello Hello Hello!" said a man in a red kimono with Long white hair and green eyes "Uhhhhhhh h...h...Hello" she stamered "Oh Kagome welcome back!" said a man with a gray robe and short black hair " Hello Shigure" she said a little more confident " this is my older cousin Miroku"  
"Nice to meet you Miroku" he said happily "you know your pretty cute"  
"WHAT?" He said a little confused "Ku Gure is gay"  
"HOW CAN YOU LIVE LIKE THAT! IT'S JUST SO MUCH MORE FUN WITH WOMEN"  
"oh?" "YES"  
"hmmmmmmm ya know Aya is also gay"  
" Oh my Ill take you under my wing youll be straight in no time."

Okay chapter 2 what do ya think? 


	3. going straight

"Okay, so what do you know about flirting with women?" asked Miroku after dinner was through.  
"Uhh.." Replied Aya and Shigure.  
"Okay, well... first... you gotta... well... first we gotta get you... to... actually like the female body I guess." he said with confidence as he pulled out a Play boy magazine.  
"WHARE DID YOU GET THAT?" demanded Kagome.

"Uh I am not going to tell you for fear of getting something along the lines of a "sit," only worse." he said, a little frightened.

"Where did you get it?" asked Tohru really nicely. "I dont know what a sit is, so I can't do that" she said with puppy dog eyes.

"Uhh," he said melting at the sight of Tohru's puppy eyes. "from Sota! He gave it to me."

"I'LL KILL HIM!" screamed Kagome.

"Hey, we like this. Can we have more please?" asked Shigure and Aya

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH what did I tell you my friends?" he said happily "Of course you can have more! Let's go to the mall and you will find a bunch of girls to go out with you"  
-  
okay thank you all who reviewed, aka my friend Sammy and of course my beta reader Akito. At The Disco. Please R&R. 


	4. Tayroru,Juria and Annea

After they had packed everyone in the car, Hatori drove them all to the mall. One store after another they went and looked for s until they came to the last store Hot Topic. (yay hot topic)

"Well this is our last stop boys." said a depressed Miroku.

"wh-whos that?" said Shigure in awe as he stared at a with long raven black hair that even though they were in pigtales, it went to her calves and she was wearing a pair of black pants that looked like they were gonna fall off any minute and a tight shirt that said "I Love Puppies" on it. She was standing with two of what seemed to be her friends or sisters.. he wasn't quite sure. One had shoulder length brown hair and was waring a similar pair of pants and a shirt that says "The Sea is the Place for me." and the other had waist length blond hair and a short black and red skirt with a long sleeve shirt that said "Cow Girl " on it with a cow spot pattern.

"Ah excellent choice my friend!" he said staring at girl the with pigtails "She is a fine pick! Go and talk to her!"

"uh Hi..." said Shigure shyly " Uhh whats your name?"

"Tayroru" she answered blushing.

"Thats a nice name" he said nervously.

"Thank you." she said happily. "These are my friends, Annea and Juria" she said.

"Pleasure to meet you." he said. "uh Tayroru, would you like to come over with your friends tomorrow evening?"

"Shigure, we would be delighted! Wouldn't we girls?"

"Yeah..." they said in unison "Only one problem Tay, we dont exactly know where they live"  
"Oops."she said blushing.

"That's no problem." Shigure said, apparently liking her confused face.

After giving them the address, Hatori came over looking like he was in a trance closely followed by Hatsuharu. Each of them went to a different . Ha'ri to Juria, and Haru to Annea.

"You are a very pretty Juria." said Ha'ri. "Uh.." She said blushing a very very dark shade of red.

"Hey sweety, how 'bout you and I go to the food court to grab a bite." Haru said in a very black manner.  
"Um o...k..." said Annea, having never been called "sweety" before except by her mom.  
-  
Okay chapter this has been chapter 4! Tune in next week to see what happens to our boys. Thank-you all for reading and thanx to my beta reader Akito! at the disco! Plz R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5 dinner of destany

authors note : sorry I havent writen for a wile but i was busey with other things aka gen con indy and my boyfriend along with the fact that my beta reader has not answered back! Akito at the disco WHERE ARE YOU? okay now that my spaz attack is done back to the story

okay chpater 5 -- dinner of destany--

"okay girls what are we gonna do tonight?" Asked Tayroru

"Sis you konw what were gonna do!" said Juria excitedly

"Yeah no crap we are gonna flirt like crazy!" said Annea just as excitedly as they all got into the car

--at the sohmas--

"Okay" said Shigure " 3 hot hot hot girls comming over and its our first time with girls OH GOD WHAT DO WE DO?" he screemed

"Easy Gure im sure youll figure out what to do if it gets to that." said Aya calmly

"You two are pathetic" said Hotsaharu laughing "you see what you do is... and thats how its done."

"ohhhhhhhh" they said in unison

"ding dong"

"GAH! THEYR HERE!"

"False alarm its just Kagome and Miroku"

"Hello Kagome" said Aya

--kagomes thought-- oh my god hes talking to me! Ayame Sohma is actually talking to me!

"ding dong" 

"Hey Tay you look very nice" he said looking at her from top to bottom she was wering a black strappless shirt that had a red dogs paw print on it that "I loves my little four legged firends!" with a red and black knee lenght pleted skirt and a pair of black high top sneekers (thanks for the idea catie for the shoes I love them!)

"Thanks" she said sweetly "so do you" she said also looking him over he was wering a pair of faded blue jeans and a black tee-shirt that said "have you seen my leash and coller"

"Annea you look freekin HOT!" said haru In a black manner Annea was wering a brown long sleeve shirt with a cow on it that said "choclate milk" on it with a pair of flared blue jeens and brown cowgirl boots

"As do you" said a voice from behind Juria that made her jump ten feet in the air "GAH! HATORI DON'T DO THAT!" "sorry he chuckled" Juria was wering a pink shirt that had a little sea horse on it and said "sea horses are the bomb" with a minnie skirt and pink hightops

"Well shall we eat?"

okay that was chapter 5 tune in next time to find out what happens next time here on silly fagget dix are for chix! 


End file.
